mutantworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Greenleaf
: “''I remember it all, I remember everything. I'm not who you think I am. Walker's dead. I've killed him.” : ― Lee Greenleaf, speaking to Krissy Vendetta after having his memories restored. Seemingly a harmless and tender-hearted professor, Lee Greenleaf was in fact a sadistic predator, utterly devoid of all empathy and compassion. His many perverse and vicious desires resulted in the most violent of crimes, all skillfully concealed by his righteous facade. When his dark past was finally uncovered, Lee attempted a cowardly suicide, only to find that his mutant blood stopped him from ever truly knowing death. He was reborn twice, once as Ned Walker and again in the form Edward Mikkelsen. '''Biography' Early Life Deprived, Depraved Lee was born on March 25, 1979 in Hillsborough, California to obscenely wealthy parents. He never saw much of them, however, since they spent most of their time abroad while he was growing up. Lee had a number of caretakers as a child, though the Greenleafs could never keep one in the post for long as they kept resigning due to "violent" and "disturbing" behavior from young Lee. One such caregiver even reported to have seen Lee gut a squirrel in the backyard. She said he had done it with the elegant fountain pen his grandfather had given him for his 4th birthday. Lee's parents were appalled at this "horrid falsehood" and fired the woman immediately, simply hiring another in her place. His only other companion during these blooming years of his life was the young next-door-neighbor girl, Jessica Barnes. She seemed unafraid of Lee, unlike the other children in the surrounding manors. Occasionally they would have play-dates, which were always closely watched by the children's now suspicious caretakers, having heard the rumors about Lee. Jessica seemed to bring out the best in Lee; he acted like an actual child rather than a conniving psychopath when he was with her. While his seemingly normal behavior was most likely an act, the first of many, Lee did seem to inherently care for Jessica, since he did not harm her later in life when their path's crossed again as he did so many other women. Once Lee was of schooling age, he was swiftly sent off to a boarding school in Denmark. Here Lee seemed to be learning fast how to obscure and cover his true personality, a skill that his future self would have dire need of in order to avoid discovery. On the outside, he was the perfect student; he had the best grades, all the teachers were extremely fond of him, and he was always surrounded by a multitude of supporting friends. His peers seemed to worship him, when in truth they feared him. During his higher-schooling days, Lee was involved in a series of unsolved violent incidents at his school. When a boy was found brutally beaten almost to the point of death, the day after Lee was named a suspect his closest "friend" confessed to the crime, leaving Lee blame free. Shosanna On the dawn of his eighteenth birthday, Lee traveled to France intending to start at university the coming autumn. Having already seen and done much in his short life, Lee was looking to settle down. He planned to start a family soon, not only for pleasure but also for protection, both against the crimes he had already executed and the ones he was aiming to commit. Marital life was just another pawn to him, a piece in the enormous chess game that was his innocent act. It wasn't until he happened upon a small Parisian café that he found her. Mutant World II giving monster fucker new meaning Mutant World IV a hufflepuff? or an asshole? Mutant World V abort liv abort Mutant World War i'm a bad motherfucker till the day i die Personality Lee Greenleaf was the most charming psychopath one could ever hope to meet; his outside actions seemed chivalrous, gentlemanly. When Lee was born again as Ned Walker, he inadvertently became the very man he had been impersonating for all those bloody years. Appearance Lee Greenleaf was a violently handsome man, strikingly tall, dark, and slender. His thick brows and long, shadowy lashes clashed magnificently with the cold blue of his eyes, giving him a somewhat-otherworldly look. Lee's towering height gave him an aura of royalty, only slightly diminished by the nervous slouch of his shoulders. He had a voice like the ocean; rich, buttery smooth at times, then suddenly powerful and breaking. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers * Immortality: Edward possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, and durability. He has a regenerative healing factor, but cannot regrow missing limbs. Edward's tissue is three times as dense as a human's. He does age, but will continue to appear to be in the prime of his life for several millennia. * Sorcery: '''Edward's magical powers are among the most powerful of all known mutants. His powers derive from two main sources: his innate capacity to manipulate magical energy honed through practice, and his acquired knowledge of the spells and enchantments introduced to him by Anne Button. ** '''Seduction: The main focus of Edward's innate powers has been the enhancement of his natural beauty and allure so that both women and men are overwhelmed with desire for him. However, this spell only works on those who already feel an attraction toward Edward. Once they are under his power, a single kiss is all it takes to make them a slave to his will for about a week. Subsequent kisses enable him to enthrall someone's will indefinitely. ** Energy Projection: Edward can use his sorcery to generate powerful blasts of concussive force, heat, or light. ** Teleportation: Edward can teleport both within a single dimension or between dimensions. ** Levitation/Flight Edward can levitate and fly. ** Disguise/Illusions: Either through illusion or physical transformation, Edward can also alter his appearance, taking the shape of other humanoid beings, or change the appearance of his clothing. ** Transmutation: Edward can turn people into statues or trees with a single kiss or a spell. ** Paralysis: Edward can paralyze multiple enemies with a spell. ** Energy Shields Edward can summon incredibly powerful force fields. He can withstand even the force of a small nuclear bomb. ** Life Force Absorption Edward can absorb the life force of other beings to temporarily enhance his own powers, but he requires consent to perform the act. ** Time Disruption: Edward can manipulate time with a subtle spell. He can reverse time, so as to prevent events from ever happening. He can protect others from the power of this spell at will. ** Telepathy: Edward can read minds and project his thoughts into the minds of others. He can also exchange his mind with another and perform mind control. ** Mental Shields: Edward can shield his mind and the minds of others from telepathic intrusions and attacks. They are so powerful even Charles Xavier could not enter his mind. ** Telepathic Senses: Edward can sense when a telepath is trying to read his or his allies thoughts. ** Astral Projection: Edward can project his astral form from his body. It is not affected by the laws of physics and can combat other astral beings. He can also simply project his voice. ** Telekinesis: Edward has telekinetic powers, the limits of which are unknown. ** Mystical Senses: Edward can sense the presence of magical energy nearby. He can also sense impending danger and feelings of love in others. ** Mass Resurrection: Edward can perform a curse to make it rain blood across the entire earth and animate every human corpse. * Resurrection: '''If killed, Edward's dying body will create a duplicate of itself, transferring both his consciousness and memories into this new form. Note that the old corpse will not disappear, but remain in the physical world along with his new body. Abilities * '''High-Level Intellect: Lee possesses mental capabilities far beyond the basic human functioning. His advanced thinking patterns are chess-like in nature, always running and yet watchful. These natural-born abilities were invaluable in the concealment of his true personality. Also, rather than hinder his brain's basic operation, his mental disorders seem to if anything enhance his mental prowess. * Expert Manipulator: '''Lee is unequaled when it comes to his powers of manipulation and persuasion. No other mutant in history has managed such unparalleled feats of concealment and deceit. ** '''Skilled Actor: '''Throughout his life, Lee has utilized his natural theatrical talents in hiding his true interests and actions. Lee's startlingly perfect acting came in particularly handy during his career at Charles Xaviar's Institute for Gifted Children. He gave such a powerfully innocent performance that he was completely clear of any suspicion of the assault of Anne Button, everyone simply believing him to be a concerned teacher. Lee was even able to convince his own son whom he raised for years that he was a genuinely sympathetic and caring person, rather than the sadistic monster he actually was. ** '''Effective Liar: '''Lee is a flawless liar. His poker face doesn't have a single imperfection, and he can continue to hold his voice steady and clear under almost any pressured conditions. He doesn't have a single "tell" either; he properly sounds like any other person confessing the truth. Lee has even managed to control his own heart rate, a skill that would have been irreplaceable had he been suspected by authorities. ** '''Concealment Specialist: '''Lee is a master of the art of concealment. Not one of his crimes was uncovered during his original lifetime, the most surprising being the brutal murder of his wife, Shosanna Jacquet, which was both very messy and suspicious. He also managed to hide any inappropriate interest in his students while at Charles Xaviar's Institute for Gifted Children, though he had lusted after several innocent girls. ** '''Psychological Persuasion: '''Whenever someone started to suspect him, Lee would convince them of his innocence through his unyielding powers of persuasion. An example of this is the trauma he inflicted on the mind of Diane Black when she started to distrust his innocence. Through targeting his questioner's own hidden desires and insecurities, Lee made them begin to doubt his guilt, and possibly even overlook it completely in order to hide their own shame that had been conjured up during the interrogation. ** '''Seduction Artist: '''While much of Lee's power relies on the seduction of the mind, he is no stranger to the power of the lusts and desires of the physical body. His ravishing looks paired with his shy, insecure demeanor painted him a potential target for several powerful individuals, an opportunity he always accepted for the advancement his own standing or monetary prominence. * '''Master Combatant: '''Lee can hold his own in a fight, usually emerging as victor of such struggles. His towering height and athletic build give him both power and versatility, making it possible for him to defeat both a stronger or a faster enemy. ** '''Master Marksman: '''While his weapon of choice is a Royal Navy Sea Service Pistol, or flintlock, Lee is something of a connoisseur of handguns, having almost died at the hands of his own Glock 19 at his attempted suicide. While his skills with a pistol are revolutionary in themselves, his added magnetism powers make it thoroughly impossible for him to miss any clear target. Weaknesses * '''Non-Metallic Objects - Lee's Magnetokinesis is useless when there is no metal around for him to manipulate. * Physical/Mental Condition - His Magnetokinesis is proportionally affected by his physical health and level of concentration. When severely injured, Lee's body is unable to withstand the strain of manipulating magnetic energy in effective ways. He is also susceptible to physical and mental fatigue that can ultimately affect his efficiency. He must be properly focused to even access his powers, otherwise he struggles to even move anything larger than hand-held in size. * Memory Loss: If shot in the head, while Lee's Instantaneous Rebirth power will cause his''' consciousness to return in a new body, his memories will not. He may be able to later on access these lost memories through help from another mutant, though, such as when Krissy tried to revive him and accidently opened up his mind to his forgotten memories. * '''Psychopaths: '''Lee's powers of manipulation have shown to be less effective when used on another psychopath or person of higher-intelligence. His second son, Christian Preston, who shares many of the same disorders and aptitudes as himself, was able to see past his lies and proved unable to be persuaded or convinced otherwise once he discovered the truth. This is not always the case, however; Charles Xaviar, one of the greatest minds in all of mutant history, never even considered him as the possible attacker of Anne Button, and continued to trust him completely. Disorders * '''Psychopathy: Lee is psychopath. A psychopath is defined as "a person suffering from a chronic mental disorder with abnormal or violent social behavior." Psychopaths, unlike sociopaths, are not created; they are born, with actual biological differences in their brains. Lee's psychopathy is actually composed of two separate personality disorders: ** Antisocial Personality Disorder: Antisocial personality disorder is defined by a pervasive and persistent disregard for morals, social norms, and the rights and feelings of others. Individuals with this personality disorder will typically have no compunction in exploiting others in harmful ways for their own gain or pleasure and frequently manipulate and deceive other people, achieving this through wit and a facade of superficial charm or through intimidation and violence. They may display arrogance, think lowly and negatively of others, and lack remorse for their harmful actions and have a callous attitude to those they have harmed. ** Narcissistic Personality Disorder: People with narcissistic personality disorder are characterized by their persistent grandiosity, excessive need for admiration, and a personal disdain and lack of empathy for other people. As such, the person with narcissistic personality disorder usually displays arrogance and a distorted sense of superiority, and they seek to establish abusive power and control over others. They will also typically value themselves over others to the extent that they openly disregard the feelings and wishes of others, and expect to be treated as superior, regardless of their actual status or achievements. Moreover, the person with narcissistic personality disorder usually exhibits a fragile ego, intolerance of criticism, and a tendency to belittle others in order to validate their own superiority. Relationships Family * Liv Vendetta - Mother * Nikolai Mikkelsen † - Father * Tauriel Greenleaf - Ward * Orlando Greenleaf † - Son * Christian Preston - Son * Christian Button † - Son * Isabella Fawkes - Daughter * Guy Fawkes - Son * Charlotte Mikkelsen - Daughter * Tenshi Shimo - Maternal Grandmother * Vugo Vendetta - Maternal Grandfather * Bedelia Greenleaf † - Paternal Grandmother * Tybalt Katarina † - Paternal Grandfather * Jasmine Vendetta - Maternal Great-Grandmother * Thomas Howlett † - Maternal Great-Grandfather * Katie Black † - Granddaughter * Johann Mikkelsen - Grandson * Evelyn Locke - Granddaughter * Sahara Fawkes † - Granddaughter * Carmelita Gambino - Great-Granddaughter * Lilith Mikkelsen - Great-Granddaughter * Regulus Mikkelsen - Great-Grandson Allies * Krissy Vendetta - Attempted Killer and Enemy turned Ally and Wife * Anne Button - Victim turned Lover and Godmother * Marlena - Lover * Katie Vendetta * Charles Xavier - Mentor * Ororo Berry - Love Interest * Melvin King † - Ally and Rival * Tex Dixie - Enemy turned Ally and Rival * Guy Fawkes - Enemy turned Ally * Djaq Najafi - Enemy turned Ally * Elizabeth Dawson † - Enemy turned Ally * Christian Button † - Enemy turned Ally * Sarah Dawson - Enemy turned Ally * Ellie Apple - Enemy turned Ally * Marian Aberdine † * Robin Carpenter * Augustus White * Jackie Death † Enemies * Mother Dolor * Jessica Barnes - Best Friend and Lover turned Attempted Victim * Shosanna Jacquet † - Wife turned Victim * Natanya Preston - Victim * Diane Black † - Attempted Victim * Vlad Katarina - Godfather and Rival * Blackjack Bandits ** Matt MacDonald - Ally turned Enemy ** Jesse Merica - Ally turned Enemy ** Steven O'Neil † - Ally turned Enemy ** Willie Wilson † - Ally turned Enemy and Attempted Killer * Keith Vaisey † * Chester Arthur † Trivia * unknown Category:Slytherins Category:Characters Category:MWIV Characters Category:MWII Characters Category:Mutants Category:Professors Category:The HAND Category:Blackjack Bandits